Tale of Shepards
by Lost-Shepard R2
Summary: It is said that the greatest heroes are the one who have suffered the most. Join these three Shepards as you learn the secrets that have built them to the heroes they are destined to be. Or will they never reach the end of their legend? Rated M. For later chapters. MY first fanfic enjoy.
1. Origin

**Authors note: This is my first fanfic so have mercy on me. Other than that enjoy the story and please either review, follow or/ and favorite.**

**Discalimer: Bioware owns most of the characters, I only own the three Shepards and any made up characters created by me. **

The hero

October 9, 2177 Elysium 1900 hours, Earth

Samantha Shepard felt broken, after all she had done her body was broken atop of some rubble, she was watched the sky from the floor of the main hall of what used to be Elysium's Great hall. She watched as the slavers ships were shot down in space, and their explosions symbolizing the Alliance victory, her victory. Knowing that those left of her team were safe she was ready to let go. The pain faded away as darkness consumed her vision. There was a light calling to her, she tried move towards it, but she couldn't move, she felt herself being pulled back by an unseen force, she tried to pull away, but the grip was too strong and she felt herself return back to her body, back to the pain.

"You're not leaving us yet Shepard." The voice was authoritative, one she was familiar with. She opened her eyes and saw the pronounced scar on the admiral's face. Hackett smiled at her. He turned his head to the woman next to him. His tone was calm. "Keep her alive, at all costs." the silver haired woman nodded and Samantha drifted into a dreamless sleep.

She woke up two months later surrounded by familiar faces. Arthur and Megan stood on either side of her; they were triplets, Megan and Samantha being physically identical, with sapphire blue eyes, fine black hair and smooth pale skin, while Arthur had ice blue eyes and messy black hair. Hanna Shepard was asleep in a chair the hospital had gotten for her. Her brother smiled at her. "You kept your promise, and I'll keep mine. I've joined the Alliance."

"Don't worry about him I'll keep an eye on him." Megan winked at her. Samantha smiled, for the first time she smiled at Megan. Megan nodded at her and left the room. Samantha looked at Arthur, worry still on her face. Arthur knew what that meant, but remained quite. "When do you leave?"

"Later tonight." If he was disappointed he didn't show it. "My first mission, can't tell you when I'll be back, it will be soon." He leaned in and kissed his sisters forehead. "Got to go, get better soon." He left the room jogging. Samantha couldn't help but smile. Now all Shepard's were in the Alliance.

Hanna Shepard's eyes fluttered open. "So that's why he joined up." She had a serene smile on her face. "You made a bet. What was it?" She noticed her mother was in standard Alliance uniform. Samantha hesitated.

"."

...

The Survivor

December 31, 2177. Akuze 2000 hours, Earth

Arthur Shepard scanned the colony from afar. The place was devastated, and that was putting it lightly. Four Makos moved up, he walked beside the second one from the right. The commander asked if anyone picked up anything on the sensors. No movements were detected. Corporal Toombs signaled Arthur to come to him. Arthur prepared his Avenger rifle; Commander Wilson came up beside him. "LC. I found something." They walked into the abandoned building, their flashlights lighting the way. Toombs put his arm stopping the commander and Arthur from advancing. Arthur looked down and noticed the giant hole right in the middle of the room. "What do you think made this Commander?"

"Hell if I know, corporal." She said with her trademark southern drawl. "You got any ideas Shep?" The commander said looking at Shepard who had a blank expression blank expression. "Shepard?"

"We need to leave." he said just above a whisper, the floor began to shake. "NOW!" He grabbed his commander's arm. Dragging her out of the building Toombs right on their heels. Wilson pulled her arm away from Arthur. "What the hell is happening?"

The building came down and a giant worm like creature emerged from the rubble, a blood curdling roar came from the other side of the colony. The earth began to shake violently as more of those creatures emerged. The marines opened fire. The creatures spat acid and lunged at the Makos with their pincers, one of the tanks was blown away as one of the worms burst out from under it, and it crashed into a nearby building. The three of them ran. "Get to the Mako." Arthur shouted. One of the worm creatures spat a glob of acid at Arthur, but missed and hit the ground to the right of him, which splattered the acid over Arthur's right arm and face. He ignored the pain and kept running. Arthur stopped and looked back, he didn't see Toombs. Wilson pulled him forward, he resumed running. The worms ignored them and focused on the other soldiers who had stayed in large groups.

They made it halfway to the overturned Mako, when Arthur collapsed, Wilson doubled back, flinging him over her shoulder carrying him into the Mako. The pilots were dead; she put Arthur down and proceeded to throw out the bodies.

She locked the hatch behind her. She pulled out the first aid kit; there was some Medi-gel, but not much. She cleaned the wound as best as she could but the wounds were numerous. "Shit, not enough medi-gel for all the wounds"

A few hours later, Arthur woke up, and noticed, for the first time, he couldn't see though his right eye. He was about to freak out but then he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the commander "Shh, stay quiet. I think they detect people by vibrations, so no sudden moves"

"Commander, I never did ask you what your name was." She smiled at him.

"Delilah S. Wilson, yours Shepard?"

"Arthur Shepard, but my friends call me Art."

"Okay, Art."

"Ok, Shepard. To bring you up to speed, there are no survivors except us. I already sent out an SOS, and treated your wounds as best as I could." She said "And my Eye?" Art said which Delilah with a sigh. "I'm not a medic art, but it may have to come off, same with the arm" "Oh." Art said with a downtrodden face. "I'll take first watch while we wait for rescue, get some sleep, Art"

Two weeks had passed and their supplies of food water and Medi-gel were running low. They had to make a choices stay here hidden or make a run for it with the Mako. Delilah was deep in thought. "_If we stay here well starve to death, but if we leave we may meet up with more of those worms"_

"We have to try." Arthur said, breaking her from her trance. "What?" "We have to try, we can't just stay here" Art stated passionately "Did I say that out loud?" Delilah said surprised "Yes" "Damn inner monologue" She mumbled. "Ok, you're right, but I'm driving!" She said with glee. She turned on the key and the tank roared to life. Arthur strapped himself in; they had flipped the tank on the first day.

For the first time in weeks Arthur was scared. Not because of the worms, no, but because of his C.O. driving. The speed in which she took the turns. The worms emerged violently as they exited the colonies front gates, but they managed to avoid them. They had escaped relatively unscathed.

It took nearly two hours to get to the shuttle. They found the camp had grown and that the extraction crew had just arrived a day earlier.

Delilah was the first one off helping Arthur down. A man of Asiatic decent, who appeared to be running things, came up to greet them. Arthur and Delilah saluted the man quickly. "At ease, my name is Rear Admiral kahoku, congratulations on escaping that hell, commander" He said "Thank you Admiral, but Shepard needs medical attention, sir"

"Of course, I'll debrief you later" Kahoku said as medics came to put art on a stretcher to take him on a shuttle to a proper medical facility.


	2. The Hero, The Butcher, and The Survivor

Chapter 1: A Hero, a Butcher and a Survivor

It was a dark night over Elysium; It was the year 2183, seven years since the blitz. The Shepard sisters where sitting in the hospital's cafeteria waiting for their brother, who had suffered from severe fatigue from overusing his biotics on his last mission. Samantha was worried for their older brother, he was as stubborn as a krogan, but he could be suffering from cyone syndrome and or PTSD, and he hates hospitals... Allot. Megan on the other hand was exited to hear their older brother retell what happened.

"N7 officers Samantha and Megan Shepard please pass to the forward desk next to the cafeteria and get me the Hell out of here!" the intercom boomed, Arthur's voice was lazy and slurred, obviously drugged. They could hear the fight that was happening. Samantha had her hand over her face while Megan was laughing her ass off. "NOW!" The air became grave.

Megan stood up, a devilish smile. "This is going to be fun." She says as she pulls on Samantha's arms wanting her to go faster. "Come on." Megan whined, sounding like a child on Christmas. Samantha gave her an angry glare, but stood up anyway.

"Alright, but only because he might hurt everyone here, vanguard are very unstable." Samantha said.

"And adepts aren't?" Megan says raising an eyebrow. "Face it, all biotics are." She says as a wide grin overtakes her face. "Damned if I don't know." Samantha shook her head.

"God; I don't know how we're related." She says with a shake of her head. Megan glared at Samantha, all the while, Samantha glared back, unrelenting. Biotics ran in the family, for some reason, they don't require insane amounts of eezo exposure in the womb, like most human biotics. Many of their relatives had suffered from cyone syndrome, and where prone to violence, and biotic bursts. "Just remember that we are both biotics, and mom put me in charge of making sure you don't go on a rampage." Megan dismissed this with a wave of her hand. "You know me Samantha" "Yes, I do" Samantha responded with a flat tone and deadpan face. Megan just glared, and crossed her arms with a mutter of "Meanie"

Footsteps came from the hallway, soon a man and a woman; probably in their late forties, early fifties, came into view. The woman Dr. Chakwas had graying hair, and an angry expression, but still had her motherly air about her. "Commanders, please reframe from fighting or I'll sedate you both" Her voice snapped them into attention, they saluted her, the man that was standing next to her misunderstood it as them saluting him.

"At ease, it's good to see both of you again." He said, he put out his hand as they shook it firmly. "I wish I had come at a better time but this could not wait. We need three of the best humanity has to offer."

"WE ACCEPT!" Arthur yelled, stumbling down towards them. Dr. Chakwas let out a sigh, Megan chuckled, and Samantha ran towards him helping him stand straight. "As long as it gets me away from this dammed hospital." He said as he raised his fist rather dramatically.

"Commander Arthur, how exactly are you still standing?" Hackett said, failing to hide his amusement. "Chakwas had injected you with a sedative that would have stopped a charging krogan in its track." He said with a slightly upturned lip. "I'll leave the three of you to decide you have until 0900 Earth time, which gives you three hours."

"We already accepted admiral." Megan said gleefully. "You can consider yourself lucky to have the butcher of Torfan, the Hero of the blitz and the Thresher slayer." Her smile was wide and bright, the admiral returned the smile.

"Admiral, what exactly is the mission?" Samantha asked after glaring at her sister eagerness to accept missions without knowing what the mission was. Admiral Hackett handed her a datapad.

"Read it on the Normandy." He looked around. "It's too important for anyone to witness outside this the mission parameters. Your transport is waiting outside. I knew you three wouldn't disappoint. Now I have other business to attend too." All three of them salute the admiral, as he walks away.

"That was interesting." Chakwas said, with an all two nice smile on her face" Now explain to me how you resisted the sedatives?" She asks Arthur, vial in hand.

"Uhh, I… " Arthur lets out as he is injected by green liquid, collapsing immediately.

The SSV Normandy was an Alliance frigate under the command of Capt. David Anderson. Inside, Arthur studied the ship with extreme intent. The ship had human, asari, and turian design. He could also sense the large concentration of eezo onboard as his and his sister's biotics flared up. Dr. Chakwas was watching him closely, looking for signs of any complications. The uneasy quiet was broken when Megan cleared her throat loudly. "So Art what new upgrades did the docs install?"

This broke Arthur concentration, he looked up to her with a half-smile, he was always happy to talk tech with anyone that was willing to listen. He was in his combat armor specifically created for him, it was an old fashioned armor based off the Blood Dragon, -Originally created for Earth's Urban Combat Championship, this set of armor has undergone as much or more field testing than those of modern militaries- At least that's what the guy who made it said. "Well my right arm was amputated, as you know, so they upgraded it to a synthetic LR-5 model." He lifted his arm showing everyone its plated exterior. "It also has a hidden blade made out of grade-A titanium." The blade shot out, it was around one long from the wrist. "It's good for my close combat style. My left eye was also upgraded." His eye flashed red. "It improves my eyesight, as well as being able to see in Night vision, Infrared" She was happy, he could tell. "Any other questions?" Arthur noticed she was sporting her favorite EUCC armor the Rhode Island Knight. It look old fashioned like his but spikier and blue. It was really a gothic design.

"What was it like on Akuze; you never did talk about it?" His smile disappeared. "Sorry, must have been difficult?" Arthur turned his head away. Samantha gave her a glare that said –Drop it.-, Megan would continue to push the subject just to defy her, but she knew better than to try it. Samantha and Arthur had grown up together, She was protective of him more so than with Megan who had grown up with their father and his family on Mindoir, before the slavers. After that Hanna Shepard had gotten custody of her. Megan looked at Samantha; she had the same sapphire eyes, and the same long black hair, the same placid face. –How could people that look so alike be so different?

"Don't worry about it little sis." He said as they walked together to the com room. Dr. Chakwas said goodbye and disappeared through another door that would likely lead her to the med-bay. The door slid open reveling three people, two of which are human and a turian. The turian had the symbol of the council Specters on his black and red armor.

"Commander Samantha Shepard, hero of the Skylian blitz, adept; Commander Megan Shepard, the Butcher of Torfan, adept; and Commander Arthur Shepard, only survivor of the first marine platoon that landed on Akuze, vanguard." Captain Anderson told the turian. He turned around a wide smile on his face. "Commanders. Its good see all of you. I haven't seen you three since basic training." He moved to shake hands with the three of them. Samantha kept her military composure, Megan was grinning like an idiot as he pulled him into a hug, and Arthur had a broad smile, but settled for a handshake. "Well commander this turian here is Nihlus, he's a council Specter."

Nihlus nodded in recognition. "Commanders." Megan read his expression was amused.

"And this one here is L.T. Kaidan Alenko." Anderson continued. "He's a biotic with sentinel training. If there is ever someone you can trust on the battlefield, it would be this man. He'll be assigned to your squad on Eden Prime." Alenko saluted them "It's a pleasure to meet you, commanders" He said before going back to his duties.

The com activated. "Approaching the Acturus relay." The ship began to vibrate. There was a slight jerking motion before the ship returned to what felt like a stop. "Drift just under 1500k, approximate arrival time 30 minutes."

"Yes, the Normandy has a state of the art stealth system co-founded by the council." The specter said quite proudly. "This is what we get when a few races work together." He was smiling, or the closet thing a turian can do.

"but enough chatting I'm here to inform you three that have put your names up for specter candidacy. I'm also here to evaluate you three."

Samantha saluted the turian and simply said "Thank you, sir" Megan was bouncing up and down in excitement, she was so emotional that her biotics were showing, and Arthur had his mouth open.

"Priority message from Eden Prime." The pilot played the video the video. The marine clearly stated that she was from the 212, but the rest was inaudible. The camera turned a showed a ship that was nothing like what any living person had ever seen before and it sure as hell wasn't friendly.

"No alliance ships are in the area. What are your orders captain?" The voice had no doubts, it was loyal.

"We're going in." The captain and Samantha said at the same time.

-This feels like a bad omen- Megan and Arthur thought.


	3. Eden Prime

**Authors note: for all those who are reading this I'd like to thank you**. ** Also, I made some minor changes to the last two chapters, so you may want to check that out.**

Disclaimer: Bioware owns most of the characters; I own the individual Shepard's and any random character I come up with.

…..

Eden Prime

The captain had ordered them groundside. Samantha was sent with Kaidan to the north and work their way to the docs and halt any enemy activity, Arthur sent east and was working to get to the dig site, alone, Megan was sent in west with Private Jenkins. Much to Megan's dismay he was greener than grass, fresh out of boot camp and was eager to prove himself to the brass. The smell of smoke got to her as she drops from the Normandy, -What the hell is going on? -. "Anything I should know about on this planet? Man eating plants, zombies, thresher maws…" She was saying before she noticed Jenkins looking at her oddly "What, do I have something on my helmet?" "Umm, no commander. There aren't any of those here Mam, Its actually pretty peaceful, well normally at least."

After a few minutes of walking, and learning of the _Fascinating _"Gas bags" of Eden Prime, they arrived to a small clearing with some rocks for possible cover. She signaled for Jenkins to move up, but before he got to cover, three recon drones came out of hiding. "Shit, Jenkins!" Megan said in a harsh whisper, before coming out of cover before making quick work of the drones with her viper sniper rifle. She then quickly moved over to Jenkins to distribute medical attention. When she got to him she looked for a pulse, but there wasn't one.

"Damnit, Samantha is gonna Freak" She said with a sigh.

Megan continued to walk to her rendezvous with Arthur. She sprinted from cover to cover to avoid being killed; another five drones hovered in midair expecting her to charge them. The Viper did quick work of the drones with only one shot each. A few moments later she was in a straight away of trees that didn't let her maneuver very well. She switched her rifle for her pistol. She heard a few gunshots, and a pair of explosion. Megan ran towards the noise. Just as she turned the corner a red drone hovered a few feet away from her face, she was able to duck just as a rocket zoomed past her head. –Shit this more Arthur's field of expertise, I suck at close quarters combat.- She took a few steps back charged her biotics for a biotic throw. Then another rocket drone appeared from behind a tree and shot at her. The missile missed but the explosion broke through her barrier and shield. She was blinded by the blast. –Crap, I'm blind, in the middle of a warzone, against an unknown enemy. - An assault rifle fired and Megan heard a loud explosion coming from the drone's general direction.

"Come on!" The voice is familiar, the woman from the 212. "Get up!" her strong hands lifted Megan of her feet. She felt herself being dragged. She heard her armor's clank against a rock. "Are you all right?" The worry in her voice was apparent. Gentle thuds echoed on inside her armor as fingers searching for the clamps of her on her neck. The clamps clicked off and her helmet flew off. "Commander Shepard?" Megan vision returned. The woman from the 212, had white alliance armor, with pink sides- who wears pink armor-, her eyes were a deep brown. "Commander are you alright?"

"Who are you?" Megan pulled back a bit her hand moved her hand to her pistol.

"Relax, Commander. My names Ashley Williams of the 212." Her hands went up as sign of peace. "My unit was patrolling the area when we were ambushed by these robots. I think there Geth" Her voice had a sad tone to it. "It wasn't your fault; you had no way of knowing." Megan pulled herself up. Her voice sounded alien to herself. –What the hell? – "Wait, did you say Geth?"

"At least that's what I think they are, Skipper." She said it so innocently, Megan couldn't help but blush. Ashley picked up a charred piece of metal that looked like a helmet. –My helmet. - Megan winced, -Arthur's going to be pissed. - "Your shield are fine, but your visors fried. Sorry Skipper."

"No worries." –Arthurs going to kill me.- Megan stood up, with a little help from Ash. "Ash, can you take me to the beacon." Ash nodded. Megan followed close behind her pistol at the ready. Two Geth troopers came out of cover, opening fire with their rockets. Megan pushed Ash out of the way, the rockets zoomed over them hitting the rocks. She pulled out her viper, but was too late. She could clearly see the unique plate armor, and the glowing red visor, crouched over the two Geth bodies. The titanium blade sliding back into his gauntlet. Ash had her Avenger pointed at Arthur. "Ash, wait his on our side!" Ash lowered her gun, her gaze was firm on Arthur, clearly not trusting him.

"Who are you?" Ash raised her gun again. Megan shot her a chilling glare

"Rank too?" he asked sarcastically.

"That's would be helpful." She had a smile for a millisecond. Arthur put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Commander Arthur Shepard, Alliance Navy, N7, serving with the legendary, and all so smug, Commander Megan Shepard, and her slightly older, completely over protective commander Samantha Shepard." His tone was too serious. Megan couldn't see his face, but she could tell he was smiling. Ash almost dropped her gun in realization. Megan started laughing. Arthur walked over to her. "Can I have your shotgun?"

"What? No! Why?" She blurted out. "You already have one." Ashley just stared in confusion.

"Yeah, but you don't use yours and I'll look completely badass with two." Arthur complained "Please. See I even said please." Ashley gave a laugh. Arthur turned to Ashley, scanned her with his eye. "Gunnery chief Ashley Williams, class Soldier… That's about it." She said sheepishly , but he shook her hand. He turned back to Megan. "I'll trade you my Kessler I."

"Fine." Megan handed him the shotgun, and he gave her his pistol. Megan. "Your just a kid in heavy armor." She said shaking her head "And you're not" "No I'm not! This is medium armor!" She said with a grin. "That aside, let's go people we've got a beacon to secure." She shouted. "Hey Meg, where's Jenkins?" Arthur said looking around. He then noticed Megan looking down at her feet, and he understood immediately "Oh." "We should probably get going" Ash interjected. "Yeah… you're right, let's go"

They sprinted towards the location where the beacon was last sighted, the ground was charred few Geth bodies laid around, but the piles of human corpses sent a chill down Arthur's spine, he saw Ash had disgusted look on her face, and Megan looked relatively unfazed. The majority of the bodies were dressed in civilian clothing; they were placed next to giant purple spikes a few had people impaled on them, and they seemed to have blue wires as veins and grey flesh.

"Why did the Geth impale them like that?" Arthur asked. Megan shrugged and said "Hell if I Know, maybe they… did he just move?" "What?" Art asked confused. "I just saw that body twitch!" "I didn't see anything" ash said before the spikes holding up the bodies lowered and five "Husks" hopped of and started walking to them. "HA! So there are zombies!" Megan exclaimed gleefully as she threw a singularity to the "Husks" and proceeded to unload her gun on the zombies with help from Ash and Art. "Well, that was fun." Meg said with a grin "You're Insane, both of you" Ashley said completely seriously. Megan just grinned in response.

The radio crackled. "Shepard, do you read me?" Nihlus said over the radio.

"Yes, Nihlus I read you."

"Thank the spirits, have you found any sign from your sisters? I can't reach either one of them." He sounded worried.

"Meg with me. Sam should be near the docs." Arthur chest felt heavy. "Have you tried reaching Alenko?" no response.

"He's on this mission?" Nihlus said incredulously

"Yes." -Aren't SPECTER supposed to know these sort of things?-

"Geth!" He heard one Ash yell. A volley of Phasic rounds erupted around them. Megan pulled out her pistols shooting back. Ash slid into cover, pulling out the avenger, shooting blindly from cover. Biotics incased Arthur armor raising his shields, his biotics deflected the bullets giving him time to assess the direction they were being shot from. Megan had already sighted them and was pressing her attack sending a singularity right in the middle of the Geth forces, lifting them off the ground; she then continued filling them with holes. Two larger Geth with red paint started shooting rockets. Arthur used biotic charge to appear between the Geth rocket troopers with his shotgun raised and proceeded to gun down both Geth. -With the white "blood" all over his armor, and the red sky from the fires, Arthur looks pretty badass- Meg thought.

As they came out of cover, Arthur noticed that Ash was hit on the shoulder. He quickly applied Medi-gel to the wound and assessed It.-No major damage, missed the bone- "You should be fine, just a flesh wound" he said nodding. "Great, now let's find that damn beacon" Meg said as she scanned over the hill to the Geth forces.

Samantha hid behind crates, Alenko had been shot for the umpteenth, and their Medi-gel had run out. Their part of the mission had gone from bad to worse, enemy forces had ambushed them every step of the way. She had lost her com when running for cover from the never ending barrage of Phasic rounds. She felt fear for her brother and sister, but she didn't show it. She was the commanding officer, she couldn't show fear. Fear just led to mistakes, that could lead to the death of soldiers under her command, or _soldier _in this case.

Samantha moved keeping close to crates, her pistol primed. Alenko growled in pain, his foot had been shot. Samantha signaled him to stop. There was a gray Turian looking around his eyes glowed an artificial blue, his arm looked like one of the synthetics. She stayed hidden, no need reveal yourself to a potential enemy. She heard footsteps approach. "Saren ?" Nihlus said. "What are you doing here?"

The Turian, Saren. "The council thought you could use some help on this one, old friend." He paced around Nihlus. Nihlus looked around bewildered at the destruction.

"The situations bad, I never expected the Geth to be here." "Don't worry I have I have everything under control." Saren said as pulled his gun and aimed it at Nihlus's head. "Nihlus, behind you!" Samantha yelled but before he could respond Saren had already shot him.

Samantha saw the life abandon Nihlus' eyes, his body going limp, collapsing. She quickly stood up used throw on Saren that pushed him back to the edge of the space port. He quickly stood up and started moving towards the tram. "Kill them" he said to a Geth shock trooper that was followed by six troopers and two rocket troopers. Samantha was about to warp the left most rocket trooper when its head suddenly exploded followed by the other rocket trooper. She looked up the hill and saw Megan and some other woman using snipers to pick of Geth. She then noticed Arthur barreling down the hill gunning down any husks or Geth that got in his way.

She looked back to the Geth , Noticing only the shock trooper and three regular trooper where still standing. Kaidan overloaded one of the trooper's shields and proceeded to shoot it with his pistol. The remaining Geth were destroyed with a combination of tech, biotic and gun fire. When everyone got to the space port, they finally noticed Nihlus's corpse.

"So you killed the SPECTER. Huh. I honestly thought Megan would end up doing it" Arthur teased. Megan placed her hand over her heart and pretended to be offended.

"I can't believe that my own brother would implement me in such an atrocious act." Megan had the biggest smile; Samantha glared at both of them shooting down the mood. "Ice queen." Megan muttered.

"We've got to catch the bastard who did this." Samantha stated. Kaidan limped over, Arthur moved over dispensing the Medi-gel on the injured foot, gaining a relieved sigh from the Sentinel.

"Thank you, commander."

"You're welcome L.T."

"Okay go let's kill something, hopefully organic." Megan passed Arthur the head he grabbed it with his synthetic arm. The next few minutes were intense. They cleared the transport of Geth. They found a new variant that liked to charge when at close. Arthur charged at it, his body slammed against its metal exterior. A loud clang was heard as Art's real shoulder hit the big Geth, he then sidestepped and stabbed the hidden blade into the Geth's neck. Ash and Kaidan moved up covering Arthurs flank.

"Are you alright, Arthur?" Alenko pulled up next to him. "Yeah, I'm fine" he said in a groan

"I hope everyone saw that because I will not be doing it again."

Samantha walked past him; her face was contorted in fury. "You are not _OK_, You are in pain, your medi-gel dispenser is Brocken and you probably broke your arm" She just walked to the terminal activated the transport. Arthur slumped on one of the chair, Megan's biotics flared up, she threw a stasis field around him. "Alenko, your sentinel so you fix his medi-gel dispenser. Williams come help me put his damn arm straight." It took Alenko three minutes fix Arthur's medi-gel dispenser, Megan and Williams had a bit more trouble straightening his arm that was being held firmly in an angled position. Megan and Ashley pulled down with their combined strengths, there was snapping sound. "Williams I think you broke his arm, even more."

"What! You where the one pulling violently at his arm!" Ashley defended.

"I'm an adept! I don't have the same strength as a soldier!" Megan retorted. They failed to notice the stasis field weakening, Arthur let out a pain filled moan. Both women turned with shock on their faces. "Don't be a wuss, it's just a broken arm and it's already mending."

"Will you shut it!" Samantha yelled. " We already lost one soldier thanks to your leadership!" Megan just looked away, ignoring Samantha's rants. Samantha threw her arms up in frustration. "TYPICAL! You never take responsibility for your actions! Just like on Torfan." Megan winced, she'd struck a nerve.

"You have no right!" Megan yelled. "You weren't there!" Her biotics flared. "I did everything that I had to do; they died fighting for what happened on Elysium! Fighting for what they believed in." Megan sighed, her biotic aura dissipated. "I lost my team, my friends, don't you dare think that I don't wish that I could have taken each and every one of their places." She said it under a whisper. Samantha backed down.

Arthur gritted his teeth. Medi-gel is always painful; it recreated the lost flesh or rebuilding broken bones. Bones always hurt the most. If the bone was shattered, so the medi-gel would draw the bones fragments together creating artificial weave that would hold the bone together and naturally dissolve as real bone is took its place. After a few minutes the pain stopped. His would not work indefinitely; he'll have to see Chakwas when he gets to the Normandy.

The transport slowed down.

The Geth were waiting for them, Megan and Ashley pulled out their sniper rifles. Arthur took the lead with shotgun, Samantha right beside him with her avenger, and Alenko covered the rear with a pistol. The Geth were quickly taken out quickly. Ash let out a yelp. "What the hell is that?"

Arthur examined the large metal cylinder. "It's a bomb." He said calmly. " I'll take care of this one, you guys go look for more, they probably want to take the whole damn colony down." The team scattered, looking for more bombs. After a few minutes of Being Shot at, which gets old _really _fast, they finally managed to deactivate the bombs with seconds to spare. -Thanks god for Arthur and Kaidan- Samantha thought as they turned the corner and finally saw the Prothean Beacon.

She signaled for Ash and Megan to secure the area, and her, Art and Kaidan to inspect the beacon. They moved up until they were only fifteen feet away. "Amazing! Actual working Prothean technology." Kaidan exclaimed in astonishment. "I know, but I don't like the fact that it's glowing" Arthur said while walking to the beacon. "Arthur, be careful, don't get too close to it" Samantha said worriedly. "Don't worry, what's the worst that could happen?" "It could mind rape you" Megan said helpfully as she walked over to them. "Just be careful" Samantha said before contacting on her borrowed communicator. Arthur just kept approaching the beacon.

"Normandy, this is Commander Samantha Shepard, we found the beacon and are …"She was saying but stopped when she noticed a flash of green light behind her. She quickly turned around and saw Arthur being pulled into the beacon. She sprinted over to him and with the help of her biotics shoved him behind her before the glow encompassed her.

Visions of destruction flashed through her vision faster than she could comprehend. Her head felt like a thousand needles stabbed into her brain. Deafening shrieks of pain, organics stuck in poses of terror. Metal melding to flesh and bone, Organics fighting Synthetics, murder, death, Agony. Rivers of blood and piles of dead organics, All coming to a horrendous crescendo of Screams when a giant Squid like spaceship emerged from the shadow of a planet.


End file.
